<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding my place (in this mess that we made) by MYuzuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443393">Finding my place (in this mess that we made)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki'>MYuzuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, although it is important that it finally got called off lol, believe it or not the ceasefire is actually not the main event of this drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceasefire between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Niflheim Empire is officially called off on what is otherwise a very ordinary Tuesday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cor Leonis &amp; Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding my place (in this mess that we made)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Finding my place (in this mess that we made)</strong>
</p><hr/><p>The ceasefire between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Niflheim Empire is officially called off on what is otherwise a very ordinary Tuesday.</p><p>Public opinion about the decision is mixed, which Nyx doesn't find terribly surprising; it only makes sense that there would be those who approved of calling it off and those who disapproved of the fact that they would, by default, be back at war again.</p><p>He's not sure how he feels about it himself, other than relieved. Because the ceasefire had never <em>really</em> been on the table as an actual legitimate way to end the hostilities between Lucis and Niflheim, and now that it's been axed he has one less thing to worry about when it comes to keeping Insomnia from being turned into a smoldering ruin.</p><p>So he deliberately sets the matter of the canceled ceasefire aside, because he's got other things to spend his mental energy on.</p><p>Like the fact that Regis has evidently decided to promote him to commander of the Kingsglaive, despite Nyx's many, varied, and vocal protests about it.</p><p>(Despite the fact that the king had just finalized adopting him into the royal family only a scant three days before, and surely that was enough of an upheaval to be getting on with!)</p><p>"I don't know what you're so upset about," Cor says now, after listening to Nyx's complaints for the better part of twenty minutes. "You're practically the commander in all but name anyway, what with all the extra duties you've taken on since-"</p><p>"Since I stabbed the <em>last</em> commander in the chest?"</p><p>Cor rolls his eyes, looking thoroughly unimpressed by Nyx's bout of melodrama. "Yes, since that. My point is, Regis is simply making it so that your official title matches the position you're already occupying."</p><p>"But he should at least <em>consider</em> other people for the position," Nyx argues, aggressively shuffling through a stack of files on his desk before shoving them off to one side.</p><p>"What makes you think he hasn't?" Cor asks reasonably, then shrugs when Nyx glances back over at him questioningly. "Believe it or not, he didn't just pull your name out of a hat, you know. He took into consideration your record of service, as well as testimonials from some of your fellow Glaives. Your most recent accomplishments were a factor as well, of course," he tacks on.</p><p>"Of course," Nyx mutters.</p><p>Cor gives a low huff of exasperation. "Ulric, the only person who's surprised about your promotion is <em>you</em>. The rest of us have known this was coming for at least a week now."</p><p>Nyx almost drops the mission report he'd been skimming , because <em>what</em>. "It's only been three weeks since Glauca's death," he squawks indignantly.</p><p>"Yes, and you've spent the better part of those three weeks getting the Kingsglaive back into working order, complete with motivational speeches to your troops when applicable," Cor replies, looking decidedly amused. "You not only figured out who the other turncoats were, but you also managed to single-handedly convince those who were uncertain about remaining to stay. And in addition to all of that, you still managed to oversee the training of the new recruits despite your busy schedule. And you did all of this without even needing to be asked; you simply stepped up and did it."</p><p>"Well, <em>someone</em> had to," Nyx argues, feeling heat creeping up the back of his neck and into his cheeks. "Besides, it's not like I did all of that by myself! Libertus, Crowe, and Pelna helped me out <em>tons</em>."</p><p>"So make them your lieutenants," Cor suggests. "All good leaders know how to delegate, and it's already been proven that the three of them work well together under your direction. Also," Cor adds, "I really don't think the other members of the Kingsglaive would accept any commander <em>besides</em> you at this point, so I suspect that was a factor in Regis's decision as well."</p><p>Nyx slumps forward and thumps his head on his desk. "Unbelievable," he mumbles, even as a kernel of warmth sparks to life in his chest, something that might be pride or accomplishment or satisfaction; he can't put a name to the feeling, but it makes some of the tension in his shoulders slip away, and he feels like he can breathe deeply for the first time in a while.</p><p><em>Nyx Ulric, Commander of the Kingsglaive</em>, he thinks, and has to admit that it doesn't sound half bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>